


Still The Prettiest

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan is the prettiest one on the quest, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The Prettiest

The bandits who'd been raiding villages along this road have split up. Richard and Kahlan have followed one group, Cara and Zedd the other. To Cara's total lack of surprise none of them are going in the direction of the Stone of Tears.

"He'll be fine, Cara."

"What are you talking about, wizard?"

"Richard. I know you're worried about him."

"I'm not worried about Richard. These bandits are utterly incompetent, I'm sure the Seeker is capable of besting them."

"Richard would be pleased to hear you say that," said Zedd.

"And if he isn't, the Mother Confessor is there to protect him."

"That wasn't quite what I meant, Cara."

"Anyway," said Cara, who'd been looking forward to killing some bandits and had been disappointed to find that this day, like most other days on this quest, was to be spent wandering round the more picturesque forests of the Midlands, "Richard and Kahlan probably haven't caught up with their bandits either. They're probably holding hands and bickering about which of them is prettier."

"Cara, Richard and Kahlan both take this mission as seriously as we do. Anyway, that would be a silly argument."

"Of course it would. Obviously Kahlan's prettiest."

"Wha…?"

"Wizard, will you keep up! We'll never catch the bandits if you keep stopping in your tracks like that. It's the dress, I think."

"These are wizards robes that befit my station as a Wizard of the First Order."

"Not your dress. Kahlan's dress, her confessor's dress. I'm always impressed by how well she fights in it, although Mord'Sith leather would be more practical. It's the dress, or her hair, or her freckles, or her arms. Have you seen the Mother Confessor's arms? She's deceptively strong, she has beautiful biceps."

"Let me see if I'm following you; Kahlan is the prettiest one on this quest because of her clothes, her hair, or her freckles?"

"Or her biceps, yes."

"And," Zedd said with a smirk, "have you told Kahlan any of this?"

"Why should I? That's Richard's job, it's hardly my fault if he isn't doing it properly."

"Cara, is it possible that you have something of a crush on--?"

It was at that point that the bandits they'd been chasing fired arrows from a nearby rise. Two of them nearly hit Zedd. Ah, thought Cara, drawing her agiels, the day was looking up.

*

That evening Cara was chopping firewood, content from a long day of agieling bandits and thinking about Kahlan's biceps. Someone behind her cleared their throat, and thanks to the many lessons her companions had been giving her on being a real person, Cara turned round to see who it was without automatically hurling the axe at them.

"Cara," said Kahlan.

"Confessor."

"I've been talking to Zedd."

"My sympathies."

"And I just wanted to say," Kahlan blushed and looked at the ground, "that I think you're very pretty too."

"Mord'Sith are not pretty."

"Striking?" suggested Kahlan.

"Better."

"Beautiful?"

"Don't push your luck."

"I…" Kahlan looked everywhere but at Cara. "I should be getting back to the others."

"You have good arms," said Cara. "I mean," she offered Kahlan the handle of the axe, "good for chopping firewood. If you wanted to make yourself useful and help me?"

"I'd like that," Kahlan took the axe and smiled at Cara.

Or her smile, thought Cara. Kahlan was the prettiest one on the quest because of her dress, her hair, her freckles, her arms or her smile. It was definitely one of those things.


End file.
